gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Cell Block Tango
Cell Block Tango is a song originally from the musical Chicago. It is featured in Choke, the eighteenth episode of the third season of Glee. It is performed by Santana, Tina, Sugar, Mercedes and Brittany. Cell Block Tango was the second number in the episode and was sung after Sue told the 5 girls to sing a song about woman feeling weak because of men as their assignment. It begins in the auditorium, and it switches scenes of Beiste and Cooter at home and eventually Beiste leaves the auditorium halfway through the performance near tears. Roz and Sue call the girls absolutely crazy. Lyrics Mercedes: And now the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail In their rendition of (Brittany: Uh uh!) 'The Cell Block Tango' Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Tina: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina and Santana with Sugar and Brittany: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it Santana: I betcha you would have done the same Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: You know how people have these little habits That get you down Like Bernie, Bernie, He likes to chew gum, no, not chew, Pop! So I came home this one day and I'm really irritated and I'm looking for a lil' bit of sympathy And there's Bernie lyin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin' No, not chewin', poppin' So, I said to him, I said "You pop that gum one more time" uhhh and he did So I took the shotgun off the wall And I fired two warning shots into his head Tina and Santana with Sugar and Brittany: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it I betcha you would have done the same Sugar: I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago And he told me he was single and we hit it off right away So, we started living together He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, and we'd have dinner. And then I found out, Single, he told me Single, my butt! Not only was he married, oh no, he had six wives One of those Mormons, you know So that night, when he came home from work I fixed him his drink as usual You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic Tina and Santana with Sugar and Brittany: He had it coming, he had it coming He took a flower in its prime And then he used it and he abused it It was a murder but not a crime Santana: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen Carvin' up the chicken for dinner, mindin' my own business And in storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage "You been doin' the milkman" He says, he was crazy and he kept on screamin' "You been doin' the milkman" Then he ran into my knife He ran into my knife ten times Tina and Santana with Brittany and Sugar : The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum Tina and Santana with Sugar and Brittany: They had it comin', (They had it comin') they had it comin' (They had it comin') They had it comin' all along (They had it comin' all along) Tina and Sugar (Santana and Brittany): 'Cause if they used us ('Cause if they used us) and they abused us (And they abused us) Tina and Santana with Sugar and Brittany: How could they tell us that we were wrong? Could you tell us that we were wrong? Trivia *Unlike the original which is over 7 minutes, the Glee version is nearly 4 minutes long. Due to this, many of the lines were cut. *This is the third time Glee uses a song from the musical Chicago. The first was Mr. Cellophane and the second was Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag. Gallery CBT14.png CBT15.png CBT13.png CBT12.png CBT11.png CBT10.png CBT9.png CBT8.png CBT7.png CBT6.png CBT5.png CBT4.png CBT3.png CBT2.png CBT1.png Videos Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce